Devices, such as computing devices or electronic devices are often connected to each other via networks (e.g., a computer network). A network may include wired or wireless infrastructure that may carry communications (e.g., data, messages, packets, frames, etc.) between devices that are part of the network. A network may be a public network (e.g., the internet), a private network (e.g., a personal area network (PAN), a local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN)), or a combination thereof.